


And Luck Go with You

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mind Games, Mission Fic, Scheming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: ISS Captain Kirk is known for ruthlessness and cruelty, but he had a reason to save Spock from an ambush.





	And Luck Go with You

Spock took cover behind a pillar and shot at one of his pursuers. The empire sent the ISS Enterprise to Planet Malkar III to routinely show off its power, but the planet governor ambushed him during tonight's diplomatic dinner. As he shot his way out with his people, part of him planned for the traitor's slow painful death.

When Spock's team approached the door, an explosion blew away some of the enemy's reinforcement. Spock frowned at the new unknown factor in the fight while taking advantage of his enemy's shock.

A phaser shot finished the gunner aiming at Spock. "You owe me once, First Officer," Kirk said, taking down another enemy soldier, while he was supposed to stay on the Enterprise, ensuring that no one had the wrong idea about speedy promotion. _Why is Kirk helping me?_

A battle was no time for idle thought, so Spock fought alongside his captain until they safely returned to the Enterprise.

Several days later, Kirk said after a shared dinner, "I have something for you.” Arriving at the brig, Spock raised an eyebrow at the screaming shackled traitor inside.

"She is all yours," Kirk gestured with his hands. "Take your time, as I can't deprive you of the fun, can I?"

"Why?" Spock asked. _Kirk must be after something, but what does he want?_

"You're smart. Figure it out."

Kirk laughed when he left Spock behind. Spock was right to doubt his motive: the ISS Enterprise captain was known for ruthlessness and cruelty, not random act of kindness.

 _Let him wonder_ , Kirk thought, gleeful because of his vision: Spock was instrumental for him to win the empire. Spock's steady loyal support was priceless, - some might say impossible, but Kirk never believed in no-win scenarios.

Kirk smiled. Spock would never know what hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> gen prompt bingo: A Moment of Calm Contemplation;  
> fan_flashworks: generousity


End file.
